Little Fuji
by Samps432
Summary: Inui makes a drink that causes every tennis club member to run in horror. However, this time Inui goes too far and creates a drink that has a horrifying affect on the regulars. Includes chibi Fuji, cat Eiji, and non-burning Taka. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The idea of this story is mine and I helped edit it, but my friend was the one to write it. Comments will be passed on so please review!!

No pairings, rated to be safe, and no spoilers.

Disclaimer: i do not own prince of tennis in anyway...unfortunately

--

It was around 3 in the afternoon when the sound of tennis balls and shouting rang throughout the Seishun Gakuen campus. The Seigaku tennis club was out on the courts as usual for afternoon practice.

"Doryaaa!!" Momo yelled as he smashed the ball with his famous dunk smash. Ryoma reaches the ball and returns it with a two-handed forehand, making the score 5-3. "Geez Echizen. It's only practice. Go easy on me will ya?"

"Mada Mada Dane Momo-senpai," Ryoma said as he smiled cockily and waited for the serve. "Bastard. Show your senpai more respect," Momo said as he served again.

On the other courts, the rest of Seigaku regulars were warming up, Inui with Kaidoh and Eiji playing against Kawamura and Fuji.

As Momo served the ball, Ryoma returned it with a two-handed backhand. However when Momo attempted to hit it back, he missed his sweet spot and the ball hit the back of Kaidoh's head who was standing on the adjacent court. "Oh, sorry Viper. Guess I missed," Momo yelled laughing a little.

Kaidoh glared at Momo and began walking toward him shouting "Idiot. Keep the ball in your own court, I'm trying to concentrate." Momo walked towards Kaidoh until their faces were within centimeters each other.

"Are you trying to pick a fight Viper?" Momo grabs the front of Kaidoh's shirt. Kaidoh in return grabs Momo's shirt.

"Idiot, stay on your own court and get out of my face," Kaidoh retorted raising a fist threateningly.

"Ohh, getting heated up already ehh?" Eiji said with stifling laughter. The match between him and his two teammates had stopped temporarily has he turned to watch his two kouhai's fight.

"You sound surprised," Fuji said as he walked over to Eiji.

"Regulars. Come!" Oishi shouted as he stood beside the stoic tennis captain. Ryuzaki-sensei observed the scene as usual from several feet away. "Today we are training with Inui's special menu. Everyone will play 2 on 1 matches with 3 balls. First side to get five points wins. For the losing side-"

Inui suddenly appears behind Oishi with sinister smile, glasses gleaming, holding a glass with green liquid swirling inside. "They will drink my new Super Deluxe Midori Power Drink." Inui's glasses flashed and dark backlighting appears behind all the regulars with looks of pure horror on their faces, except Fuji who was smiling and Tezuka who wouldn't know the meaning of the term 'facial expression.'

"Inui…" Eiji senpai stuttered, "What's in that…?"

"Why don't you see for yourself…?"

"NO WAY NYAA." Eiji shouted as he picked up Ryoma and used him as a shield.

"There's no way I'm drinking that," Ryoma muttered darkly.

"I'd rather die…" Momo added.

"Heh Heh," Fuji said amusingly, "That looks delicious, don't you want to try it Tezuka-".

"No," the captain stated sharply.

"Alright, the teams are; Eiji and Kaidoh versus Echizen, Me and Kawamura versus Fuji, Momo and Inui versus Tezuka," Oishi announced.

"YAY. I'm with Ochibi-chan nyaaa!" Eiji enthusiastically tackles Ryoma and carries him to the far court, with Kaidoh not far behind murmuring, "Fsshhuuuu."

"Ha Ha LUCKY. I'm playing buchou. I can't lose to him. No I can't…" Momo said to himself as he followed Inui and Tezuka onto the court.

--After Several Minutes--

"Inui-senpai! You made it, so drink it." Momo yelled at Inui holding up a glass of sinister looking green liquid.

"I…uhhh," Inui started backing up slowly.

"Inui-senpai, don't run away!" Momo ran after Inui who tried to escape and forced it down his throat. Both immediately ran to the fountains; however Momo trips over Horio and does not get up.

The match between Ryoma, and Kaidoh and Eiji just ended, and according to the triumphant and amused look on Eiji's face, Ryoma lost. "Come on Ochibi…Doesn't it look good?" Eiji held the glass in front of Ryoma's face with an evil grin.

Ryoma backed away and screamed, "YADA!"

"Just drink it brat," Kaidoh murmured a couple of feet away.

"Be a man Ochibi nyaaa!"

"I guess in your case; a cat," Ryoma muttered only loud enough for Eiji to hear. However before Eiji could retaliate, Ryoma chugged it down and ran towards the fountains, not before tripping over an unconscious Momo.

After another couple of minutes a familiar voice was heard from the middle court. "BURNING! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE FUJI! YOU DRINK!" Kawamura swung the racket around wildly as Fuji walked over to Inui smiling. Ryoma and Momo were several feet away sitting on the ground, still recovering.

"Heh, I couldn't help it. I wanted to try it." Inui walk greeted Fuji with a sinister grin and dark backlighting.

"Fuji, for you, I have made my Ultra Secret Deluxe Midori Power Drink."

All the Regulars walk back several steps in complete horror… "Ultra Deluxe?!" Eiji whispered to the other Regulars while hiding behind Oishi.

"I hope it's as good as your other ones." All the regulars watched in disbelief as the prodigy drank down the god awful green liquid with a smile on his face.

"Fuji…" Eiji murmured. "Scary…" Momo answered. "Yeah," Oishi added.

When the contents were empty, Fuji looked up at Inui clearly happy. "Inui! You've done it again, you've-". Fuji dropped the glass abruptly and clenched his stomach in pain. His normally calm façade shattered and his turquoise eyes opened in terror.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma uttered in disbelief.

"Fuji! What's wrong," Oishi shouted, concerned with his fellow teammate.

Fuji turned away from the other Regulars and sprinted into the club house, and slammed the door behind him. The rest of the Regulars stood in complete silence. Shocked and in awe that the prodigy normally immune to the affects of Inui's concoctions had the worst reaction to date. "Is Fuji okay…?" Oishi stuttered.

Momo turned to Inui and shouted, "What'd you put in that drink Inui-senpai?!"

"Che," Ryoma said, trying to hide his shock, "I guess it had to happen some time."

"We should probably go check on him," Kawamura suggested.

The Regulars walked slowly and carefully towards the club house. Eiji came out from behind Oishi and hesitantly knocked on the door. "Fujiko-chan. Are you okay?" asked Eiji. No response came from the other side of the door.

Oishi walked up to the door too and said, "Fuji, please come out. We're all worried."

The door slowly opened, however no one appeared to be there. "Huh?" Momo said, "The door opened by itself. What's happening? Huh, what Echizen?"

Ryoma had grabbed tightly onto Momo's sleeve, tugging on it. His cat like eyes were transfixed downward, jaw limp, hand pointed shaking slightly. "Momo-senpai, everyone. Look down." All the Regulars looked down in unison. They hadn't noticed the young boy standing at the door since their sight line is so high due to their height. None of them could speak or move. A little boy stood in the doorway wearing a Seigaku Regular shirt several sizes too big that hung off him like a dress. He had a long brunette hair and eyes that were perpetually shut…

--

next chapter should be coming soon, faster if you review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed!! They're greatly appreciated. This chapter is a little bit longer so enjoy, and don't forget to review!

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own anything.

--

Ryoma was the first one to speak. "Fuji… Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma clung onto Momo's sleeve like a small child in fear.

Eiji regained his speech and said, "Is that really…" Eiji clung to Ryoma.

"Fuji…" Oishi murmured softly.

"But, but," Kaidoh took a step or two back, "That boy… It couldn't be…"

The young boy opened his eyes to reveal a dazzling, turquoise eye color. Everyone shouted, "FUJI!!"

"Fuji…" Tezuka had finally spoken for the first time that practice. The buchou stopped for a minute to recollect his calm demeanor which had been temporarily shattered due to this horrifying revelation. "What happened to you?" Fuji looked down at where his feet would be if they hadn't been hidden by the large Seigaku shirt. He examined his tiny fingers closely, and once satisfied, looked up at his friends smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm little." Fuji answered.

Ryoma asked wide eyed, "Inui-senpai's juice?" Fuji nodded. All the Regulars turned to Inui, with feelings of fear, awe and anger.

"INUI!!" Inui at this point had gone completely blank and started to disintegrate. Momo was the first to panic.

"AHHH! WHAT DO WE DO?! FUJI-SENPAI IS AS SMALL AS ECHIZEN!"

"HE IS NOT!" Ryoma yelled angrily. Chaos basically broke loose among most of the Regulars. Fuji stood in the doorway and smiled, he appeared to already be accustomed to the change.

_This could be fun_, Fuji thought

"Everyone! Quiet!" Tezuka roared above the shouting. Eiji had been unintentionally strangling Ryoma out of fear and Momo wasn't doing much to help. Inui continued to disintegrate. Tezuka slowly approached Fuji and knelt down to his eye level. Fuji tried to take a step towards his friend, but tripped on his shirt. Tezuka caught him in mid fall and brought him closer to examine the prodigy's face.

"Do you not believe it's me Tezuka?" Fuji asked, with amusement hiding underneath his tone.

Tezuka took several deep breaths. "Are you okay, Fuji?"

"I feel fine. However…" He looked down at his oversized shirt, "…my clothes are too big."

Tezuka stood up and turned to the rest of the Regulars. "Team meeting by the fountains, now!" The Regulars started walking over to the fountains. Ryoma turned to follow, however he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see it belonged to Tezuka.

"Buchou…"

"Echizen. Fuji's clothes are too big. Since you are the closest in size, let him borrow your extra clothes."

"Che," Ryoma pulled down the brim of his cap, "he has to be almost a foot shorter than me…"

"Echizen!"

Fuji grabbed Ryoma's hand before he could say anything else, and Ryoma looked down to see a smiling Fuji. He raised both arms towards Ryoma, implying he wanted to be carried. Ryoma cocked one eye brow. "Please, Echizen. I'll trip." Ryoma looked over at his captain who nodded. The young freshman gave in and picked up his senpai who purposely clung onto his kouhai by digging his nails into Ryoma's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. Ryoma gave an exasperated sigh and walked quickly over to the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

"Alright! Now we need to discuss what to do with Fuji…"

-In the Club House-

"I'm sorry you had to do this Echizen."

"Its fine," Ryoma answered. He went in his bag and pulled out the smallest clothes he could find. "They'll still be too big on you…"

"It alright." Fuji pointed at the pile of clothes on the floor which included sneakers, socks, boxers and shorts. "They're way too big." Fuji added.

Ryoma gently lifted the shirt up and over Fuji's head to reveal a naked Fuji. He turned away slightly embarrassed. After all, Fuji was still his senpai. "A little shy Ryoma?" Fuji gave him an amused and slightly sadistic grin having purposefully called him by his first name.

Slightly flustered, Ryoma argued, "It's not like that. It's just weird dressing my senpai who is the size of a five year old…" Ryoma pulled a new shirt over Fuji's head, rolled up the shirt and secured it in place with grip tape. He did the same to the hems of the shorts he gave Fuji. "That okay Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji examined himself and smiled, "It's not my style, but it'll do."

Ryoma, slightly annoyed that his taste in clothing had been insulted, grabbed Fuji's hand and pulled the brim of his cap down. "You know Fuji-senpai, I could easily just pick you up or glomp you like Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai do to me if you insult me."

Fuji looked up at him with bemused and challenging eyes. "Oh, you would, would you?"

_That's right_. Ryoma thought. _Despite his size he's still Fuji-senpai_… He shuddered a bit …_I__ take it back_…

-At the Fountains-

"Right," Tezuka began, "Obviously we can't bring Fuji home. He'll need a place to stay temporarily, any volunteers?" All the Regulars sat quietly, still in shock while Inui stayed blank. "Are you listening?!" Tezuka shouted.

"Ah, gomen Tezuka," Oishi said startled, "We're just still so-".

"-Horrified." Finished Kawamura.

"Yeah," Eiji began, "Thanks to Inui's killer juice!" He stood up and glared at Inui who still sat with a blank expression on his face. "See what that juice of yours has done?! What next?! Will I turn into an old man, or a cat next time?! Make him do 200 laps Tezuka!" Inui was awakened by Eiji from his blank state and had started to flip through the pages of his data book.

"I don't know how this happened…" Inui began, completely confused.

"Quiet! We all need to decide whose house Fuji will stay at." Tezuka reminded them.

"There are too many people in my house." Momo said.

"Mine too nyaaa."

"I'll be busy making an antidote."

"Yeah 'antidote', you'll probably turn Fuji into a girl…" Eiji mumbled.

"Well, I live above a restaurant so my house is pretty small. I'll be busy working the entire time…Gomen…"

"I'll have to pass too." Oishi said regretfully.

"Oi! How about Echizen's?" Momo suggested.

"Ochibi's house?"

"Yeah," Momo answered, "His house is on the grounds of a temple. The temple court yard is huge and there's even a tennis court. We could all camp out in his backyard and play tennis while Inui works on an antidote."

"Fsshhuuuu. Idiot has a point," grumbled Kaidoh who had also shaken off his shock.

"…..The idiot part wasn't necessary Viper."

"HUH-!" Kaidoh began before Eiji jumped on him a shouted, "YAY! We're going to Ochibi's!"

"Party! Party!" Eiji and Momo shout laughing.

"Who's going where?" asked a confused Ryoma who had appeared with Fuji who was clinging onto his hand smiling.

"Ohhh…" Eiji ran over and hugged Fuji. "Fujiko-chan, you're so cute in Ryoma's clothes!"

"Ha Ha Eiji…" Eiji then pulled Ryoma into the hug.

"Ochibi, you're so good for helping him. You do have a sweet side."

"What's that supposed to mean Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma asked, "And another thing, Fuji-senpai is smaller than me, why isn't he Ochibi…"

"Now, now," Eiji increased his grip, "Fujiko's presence makes up for his lack of height. Besides, that's your name. Anyways, now I have two of you!"

"Wait Eiji-senpai," Momo started, "how come you get Echizen and Fuji-senpai?"

"Because I called it nyaaa." Eiji said sticking his tongue out.

"Eiji-senpai…"

"Stop!" shouted Oishi and Tezuka. "We're all going to Echizen's," concluded Oishi. The tug of war between Momo and Eiji with Ryoma as the rope of course stopped and the freshman prodigy looked up in alarm.

"WHAT! NO!" Ryoma imagined his dad laughing manically revealing embarrassing secrets to his teammates. He suddenly felt ill…

"Echizen, this is for the good of the team and your senpai," Tezuka finished. Fuji looked up at Ryoma and smiled innocently._ He's enjoying this.._. Ryoma thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry Echizen. Am I a burden?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma pulled down the brim of cap and muttered "Whatever." _Damn-it Fuji-senpai_…

Eiji jumped on Ryoma. "Yay! Party at Ochibi's nyaaa!"

Momo jumped on Ryoma opposite of Eiji. "I hope you have good food. Hope you do…" Fuji hugged Ryoma's waist knocking them all down.

"Che, you're enjoying this aren't you Fuji-senpai_._" Ryoma stated more then asked.

"Alright, we leave in ten minutes. Contact your parents. Inui, get whatever supplies you need," Tezuka turned to Kawamura. "Kawamura, could you get sushi from your restaurant?"

"No problem."

"Alright, we meet by the school gates in ten!"

As everyone proceeded to gather their things, Ryoma began to think of ways to prevent his team from seeing his dad, and keep him inside the house without destroying his dignity. _Damn you oyaji_. Ryoma tilted his hat down, and joined the rest of the Regulars.

--

Chapter 3 should be coming an about a week, probably less.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **FlAmEsOfDeSiReS**- Thanks for the review! But sadly, there will not be any pairs in this story, but if you'd like to read too much into things, go for it! Though my friend and I are planning to write a pair story sometime in the near future, so keep an eye out for it, I'd want to hear what you think of it. ;)

**Wild Dragon's breath**- your question will be answered this chapter, and thanks for the reviewing!

_Still thoughts_

"Still talking"

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I'm working on it.

--

"Don't leave the house. I have friends over," Ryoma said to his dad who was busy reading one of his dirty magazines as usual. Ryoma had purposefully led the Regulars straight to the temple court yard, despite his captain's nagging requests to speak to his father and thank him for allowing them to stay over. There was no way in hell Ryoma was going to let anyone see his dad; he'd rather drink Inui's most recent concoction.

"Whaaaat. Friends?! Ohhh, maybe I can find out what your love life is really like…"

"OYAJI! Just promise you'll stay inside."

His dad frowned at him and said in one of his strange voices, "This really not cute Ryoma, not at all…" as he ruffled Ryoma's hair.

"Damn-it…" Ryoma mumbled pushing his dad's hand off his head.

"I should at least talk to that grumpy looking buchou of yours, Ha Ha." Nanjiroh squinted his eyes and scowled in an oddly accurate imitation of Tezuka. Just as Ryoma was about to retaliate, the door bell rang. _Damn-it I told them to go around to the back when they got here_.

"I'LL GET IT!" Ryoma shouted as he ran to the front door.

"Hello Echizen," Inui greeted him, "Could you maybe help us?" Behind Inui was Kawamura carrying at least ten trays of sushi and Inui holding a blender and a bag which most likely consisted of ingredients for his juice. Ryoma shuddered at the thought of what could be in there.

"This is really heavy Echizen, please let us in," Kawamura said struggling under the weight. The young freshman sighed as he went into the closet by the door and pulled out a spare racket. He handed the racket to his senpai. After several seconds fire erupted around Kawamura as he yelled "BURNING! THIS IS NO PROBLEMM! THIS SUSHI NEEDS TO BE COLD! LEAD ME TO YOUR REFRIGERATOR ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma smiled as he led his two senpai's into the house, checking around each corner for Nanjiroh. Luckily, his dad was no where to be seen. Kawamura and he placed half the trays in the fridge to save for later, and the other half would be taken outside immediately.

"Echizen, this extra Ultra Secret Deluxe Midori Power Drink needs to stay cold." Inui said handing Ryoma the pitcher of horrible green liquid.

"Ehh… okay." He said, carelessly placing it in the refrigerator and leading them outside to the temple court yard where the rest of team was waiting.

--In Temple Court Yard--

"Ochibi, this is a nice place you got here. There's even a tennis court." Eiji said through a mouthful of food while hanging on Ryoma's right side.

"Heh. Told you Eiji-senpai. But Echizen didn't even let us thank his family. How mean of you, so mean…" Momo added while stuffing more spicy tuna in his mouth. The regulars were on the court quickly going through the first couple of trays.

"Thank you Kawamura for going through the trouble of bringing this," Tezuka said.

"It's no problem."

"Well," Inui said standing up, "I think I should get started on the antidote…"

"YES!" Everyone shouted in agreement. Inui went off to set up.

"Fuji?" Oishi started.

"Hm?" Fuji answered, with his usual tray of wasabi sushi.

"How does it feel to, you know, be well… five?"

"Great! I've always wanted to be five again. Then I don't have to walk anywhere!" On the way to Ryoma's, Eiji insisted on giving Fuji a piggy back ride, though Fuji was quickly taken from Eiji and handed over to Ryoma (much to his dismay) when Eiji lifted the chibi prodigy up in the air above his head and started running recklessly. However Fuji had kicked Ryoma in the hips all the way to his house, insisting that he run. _Fuji-senpai really acts like Kikumaru-senpai sometimes…_ Ryoma thought to himself.

To prove his point to Oishi, Fuji went behind Tezuka and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Can I have a piggy back ride?" All the Regulars in mid swallow choked on their meal and snorted with laughter.

"That's something I'd pay to see," Momo whispered to Ryoma who smiled in agreement.

"Nyaaa. Come on Tezzy nyaaa!" Eiji said holding back tears.

Tezuka glared at Eiji, then looked back at the smiling prodigy with his usual stern facial expression (believed to be his only facial expression) and said "Fuji, is this really appropriate?"

"Heh, of course. And I knew you'd say that. You always keep up the position of captain even when we're not at practice."

"…..Maybe later Fuji, not now."

"Oi, Oi!" Momo shouted standing up, "After we're done eating, lets play doubles matches! How about it Viper?"

"Fsshhuuuu. Moron. If I were to play with you, we'd lose."

"When did I say I ever wanted you as my partner!?"

"Huh?! Are you trying to pick fight you bastard!" Kaidoh abruptly stood up knocking over a tray of sushi and walked over to Momo, and roughly grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Ahhhh, Inui-senpai!" Both second years shouted as they had turned around to see their senpai standing behind them with dark backlighting and a sinister grin.

"Matches…" started Inui, "That's a good idea…"

"Ehh, your not going to do more data collecting are you..?" Oishi asked nervously.

Inui sighed disappointedly, "No, unfortunately. But these matches would be to Fuji's benefit."

"Explain." Tezuka commanded.

"Well, I need someone to test my antidotes…"

"WHATT?! YOU MEAN…!" Eiji shouted, jumping up in alarm.

"DRINK ONE OF YOUR DRINKS?!" Momo added, both picking up Ryoma to use as a shield.

"What if we turn into little kids like Fuji?!" Eiji said wildly.

"Or old people…" Momo said shuddering.

Ryoma smiled, "Che, Kikumaru-senpai would probably turn into a cat."

"Hey Ochibi, you're so cold nyaa. USE RYOMA!"

"WHAT!? No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Quiet!" Oishi shouted, silencing the group. "We're all here for Fuji, our teammate and friend."

"That's right," Tezuka added, "Stop being selfish. We are a team."

"Sorry Fujiko-chan…" Eiji said looking over at the smiling tensai. "I'll drink it if it'll help you."

"Are you volunteering?" Inui asked suddenly appearing behind Eiji.

"No!"

"You know Inui," Fuji started, "I don't mind if stay like this for a while…"

"No!" Tezuka exclaimed sternly.

Eiji ran over to Fuji and hugged him tightly from behind. "But he's so cute!"

"Che." Ryoma muttered tilting the brim of his hat.

"Ohhh," Momo said slyly walking over to Ryoma. "Is someone a little jealous that they're not the smallest one on the team?"

"That hurts Momo-senpai." Ryoma mumbled while his senpai rumpled his hair.

"Alright!" Oishi began silencing the team again, "We will draw to see who plays first."

--

"First match. Kaidoh versus Kawamura," Inui announced.

"Fsshhuuuu," mumbled Kaidoh grabbing his racket and walking over to the court with Kawamura.

"Taka-san!" Fuji shouted, running over to give Kawamura his racket.

"Ahh thanks Fuji." Fire erupts around Kawamura. "BURNING. VIPER BRAT. YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN?! YOU DRINK FOR FUJI!"

-Several Snakes and Burning Serves Later-

"Game set, 7-5 Kaidoh." Oishi announced. Kawamura, still in burning mode, snatched the entire pitcher of Ultra Secret Deluxe Midori Power Drink from Inui's grasp.

"FUJIKO! THIS IS FOR YOU. GROW BIG!" Immediately after emptying the contents, as the Regulars watched in horror, Kawamura clenched his stomach and ran behind the bell tower, throwing the pitcher and racket over his shoulder.

"Why didn't you give him one of the antidotes?" Eiji asked.

"How will we know if it works if we don't put him in the state as Fuji?"

The Regulars turned to the bell tower in anticipation of Taka-san's appearance. After a minute or two, a miniature Kawamura walked out slowly from behind the bell tower, holding up the hem of his shirt, to keep himself from tripping. He also dragged the rest of his clothes behind him; he might still need them later. "Ohhh!" Eiji exclaims running over to Kawamura. "Taka-chan is so cute!"

"Heh, even as a five year old, he's as tall as Echizen," Momo sniggered.

"HE IS NOT!" Ryoma retaliated angrily.

"Alright," Inui said handing Kawamura a glass containing a yellow liquid substance, "let's see if this works." Kawamura took the glass nervously and quickly swallowed the contents. After several seconds Kawamura ran towards the bell tower again, tripping on his shirt along the way.

"He's not going to come out as a girl or anything right?" Momo asked nervously.

"…..We'll see." After a minute or so, Kawamura walked out from behind tower, normal again. "Hey! I'm big again!" Kawamura announced happily and relieved. (With his clothes all back in place.)

"Taka-san, thank god." Oishi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I drink it now? It looks good." Said the eager tensai.

"I guess so." Answered Inui.

"Wait!" shouted Ryoma, has he ran over to grab Kawamura's racket which laid discarded on the ground. "I think we could use some commentary for this moment." Ryoma handed his senpai the racket with an amused look on his face.

"Thank you Echizen," Kawamura said taking the racket.

"…"

"…Nothing's happening," said Eiji nervously.

"Aren't you burning Taka-san?" asked Momo. Kawamura swung around the racket.

"No." Silence among the Regulars.

"TAKA-SAN LOST HIS BURNING POWER!!" Exclaimed Momo running around frantically.

"INUUIIII!" shouted Eiji grabbing onto Oishi, who looked as scared as his partner.

"Well," said Ryoma grabbing his racket, "I guess it's time for the next match."

"Ok, Ochibi." Said Eiji as he's grabbed his own and joined Ryoma on the court, "But I should tell you. I'm never drinking that." Eiji waves to Fuji. "Yah-hoi! It's okay Fujiko-chan! You'll be cured soon!"

"Heh, Eiji" said Fuji smiling. "One set match," began Kaidoh, "Kikumaru versus Echizen."

-Several Drive B's and Kikumaru Beams Later-

"Game Set, Echizen 6-4."

"Mada Mada Dane Kikumaru-senpai."

Eiji turned to stick his tongue out at Ryoma as he ran over to hug Fuji. "Well if it's for you Fujiko-chan."

"Thanks Eiji."

"Hmmm," Inui mumbled, "It appears Kawamura drank all the Ultra Secret Deluxe Midori Power Drink."

"Wait!" Ryoma shouted with a sly look on his face, having noticed Eiji's look of relief, "The extra pitcher is in the fridge, I'll go get it. After all, I know how much Kikumaru-senpai wants to drink it."

"Ochibi!" Eiji shouted as the young freshman took the glass from Inui and ran down the stairs leading to his house.

--In Ryoma's House--

"Why are you here boy?" Nanjiroh asked as Ryoma filled the glass to the brim with the disgusting green liquid.

"Oyaji!"

"Why aren't you outside with your friends? So rude…" Ryoma turned to scowl at his dad,

"I only came in here to get something. I'm going back now."

"Oh, I'll come too."

"NO! Stay here!"

"Che, you're so mean Ryoma. Kids your age are supposed to be cute."

"Bastard," Ryoma muttered loud enough for Nanjiroh to hear as he finished getting the drink and left.

"Eh, what's this?" Nanjiroh said as he examined the pitcher of green liquid that Ryoma had left on the counter.

--

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Heres chapter four, sorry it took so long, but it is longer then the other chapters so hopefully it evens out. Enjoy XD

**Firey Chronicles**: Sorry to disappoint you, but this story is going to stay pair free. Although in this chapter there is slightly hinted FujiXTezuka. But my friend, who wrote this story, and I are currently working on a pair story, so keep a look out for it.

Just in case, "talking" _thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Ryoma walked over to Inui and handed the glass filled to the brim with Ultra Secret Deluxe Midori Power Drink. "Here Inui senpai."

"Thanks Echizen. Ready Eiji?" Eiji pretended to not hear Inui as he gave Fuji a piggy back ride around the court yard.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" said Ryoma chasing after his friend who had started to run off with Fuji. "Didn't you say you'd do it for Fuji-senpai?!" Eiji stopped and glared at Ryoma, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Damn you Ochibi," he muttered loud enough for Ryoma to hear. "Fine, I'll drink it."

Eiji thrust Fuji at the freshman prodigy as he slowly walked towards Inui, a look of regret on his face. The chibi tensai wrapped his arms tightly around Ryoma's neck as they followed Eiji. Inui gave the Eiji the glass who looked at it with pure disgust. "You just had to fill it to the brim, didn't you?" He quickly drank it down. Eiji's eyes dilated, he clutched his stomach and ran behind the bell tower. The Regulars watched and waited for the acrobatic player's appearance.

"NYAAA!"

"Eiji!" Oishi shouted suddenly scared for his friend. But those feelings quickly evaporated when he saw Eiji run out from behind the stone structure, holding up the hem of his shirt with a huge smile on his face.

"Oishi, Oishi! Look! I'm cute like Fujiko-chan!"

"Eiji…" Oishi murmured relieved and amused.

"Fujiko-chan!" Eiji shouted as he ran over to the blue eyed tensai. "Now we're the chibi Dream Pair!" They both high fived and laughed as the Regulars smiled at the silly behavior of their two friends.

"Kikumaru-senpai."

"Huh Nyaaa? Ahhhh!" Ryoma came up behind his senpai and put him in a tight headlock.

"Ochibi what are you doing?! NYAAA!" Eiji yelled in pain.

"You're so short now, I couldn't help it." Eiji looked back at Ryoma who had a disturbingly sinister grin on.

"Revenge…?"

"Of course not!" Ryoma answered as he picked up his miniature senpai and swung him around recklessly. "You're the new Ochibi!"

"I really hope I don't have to drink that stuff, I really hope I don't…" Momo said quietly to himself, imagining his young kouhai tackling him.

"Ryoma, put Eiji down. Inui. Give him the antidote." Oishi said interrupting Ryoma who had Eiji hanging in mid-air.

"Huh? Okay," Ryoma said dropping Kikumaru.

"Thank you Oishi!!" Eiji shouted running from Ryoma.

"Here, Eiji." Inui said holding out a glass with blood red contents. Eiji looked nervously at the drink and clung onto Oishi's pant leg.

"Aww, I wanted to stay little like Fujiko-chan…."

"Do you really?" Said Ryoma, eye's flashing with an evil grin on his face.

"Ok, ok…mean Ochibi…When I'm big again I'm coming after you!"

"Mada Mada Dane."

Eiji snatched the drink from Inui's hand and without hesitation emptied the glass's contents. However, instead of running behind the bell tower, Eiji grabbed his head in horrible pain and fell to ground. "Eiji? EIJI!" Oishi shouted to his partner. All the Regulars watched in horror as they observed the other half of the Golden Pair writhe on the ground.

"What the hell…" said Kaidoh suddenly pointing to Eiji's head. Something was poking up from beneath Eiji's hair. It looked a lot like…

"AHH, Echizen!" shouted Momo as he and Ryoma ran behind the bell tower, both thinking the same thought, that they did not want to watch whatever the hell was happening to their senpai. The other Regulars had the same mindset, as they followed Momo and Ryoma. Except for Fuji who stayed to watch until Tezuka snatched him from the up and carried him over the location of the rest of team.

"Will Eiji be okay…?" Oishi asked nervously. Extremely worried about his doubles partner.

"Kikumaru-senpai…" Ryoma murmured, genuinely frightened for his senpai.

The Regulars peaked their heads out around the corner, and what they saw put them all in a state of complete shock. Sticking out from Eiji's head were reddish-brown cat ears and a matching tail coming out of his butt. His tail swung from side to side until Eiji turned to catch it and he examined it closely.

"Eiji…" Oishi murmured. Eiji's noise sensitive ears twitched as he looked around at his surroundings. It looked as though he was adjusted to the change.

"Ehhhh nyaaa…Where'd everyone go…? OISHI YA-HOI!"

Oishi who couldn't stand it anymore ran out from behind the stone structure, but stopped short upon seeing his friend's appearance from the front. "…Eiji…you're…"

"Yay Oishi nyaaa!" Eiji jumped enthusiastically on his friend, ears twitching and tail swing perilously.

"Eiji…." Oishi continued to say still in some state of shock.

"Isn't it great Oishi?! I know I was scared at first, but it's really cute! By the way, where is everyone….AHHH FUJI?!" Eiji turned around to find Fuji who had come out from behind the tower with Eiji's tail in his hands. "That hurt Fuji…" Eiji stated as he massaged his tail.

"Sorry Eiji-neko-chan, I couldn't resist." Fuji said smiling up at his now feline friend.

"Oi! Eiji-senpai!" Momo shouted dragging Ryoma as he and the rest of the Regulars shakily and hesitantly emerged from behind the bell tower. All still looked extremely disturbed. "Are you okay?!" Momo asked.

"You had us worried." Said Taka-san.

"Fsshhuuuu."

"It's alright!" said Eiji waving at his teammates.

"Inui…" said Oishi who finally found his voice back. "How did you…" He stopped, Inui was disintegrating again.

"Oi!" shouted Kikumaru suddenly, "Where's Ochibi. I want revenge. OCHIBI!" He found Ryoma hiding behind Momo, clinging to his shirt.

"Kikumaru-senpai…" started Ryoma, a little frightened of his friend's appearance. "You have whiskers…"

"Yup! Now Ochibi its time…"

"Everyone!" yelled Tezuka preventing Eiji from jumping on the freshman. He had been silent for awhile. "We need to recompose ourselves. INUI!" Inui suddenly emerged from his blank and turned to face his buchou.

"Yes…?"

"We need a new approach."

"Ahh yes-"

"AHHHH OJI-SAN!!" The Regulars turned to hear a high pitched coming from Ryoma's house.

"Echizen! What was that!?" Momo shouted worried.

"Oyaji_…_" Ryoma started sprinting down the stairs towards his house.

"Echizen!"

"Stay here and help the senpai's. I'll go!" shouted Ryoma. Tezuka rubbed his temples and pushed up the bridge of his glasses. _This team…_ he thought.

-Echizen's House-

Ryoma burst through the door. "OYAJI!" He shouted. Nanako ran out from the other room. She had a horrified expression on her face.

"Ryoma-san…Oji…Oji-san is…" She fought back tears trying to find the words to exactly describe the situation. Ryoma looked at the counter to find that contents of the pitcher of Ultra Secret Deluxe Midori Power Drink empty.

"SHIT OYAJI!?" He left his disturbed cousin and sprinted into the living to find Nanjiroh had shrunk to size of five year old, just like three of his senpais.

"Ryoma!" shouted Nanjiroh turning to find Ryoma standing several feet with a blank stare on his face, unable to shout any insults at his eccentric parent. "I'm small!"

"Oyaji…" was all Ryoma could say.

"What beautiful bikini clad woman will woman will want me now?! Especially with this…" Nanjiroh looked down at quite a personal area, which was also smaller. Ryoma awakened by his dad insane behavior scowled and was about to retort when a hand gripped his shoulder painfully.

"Ryoma-san…what happened…" murmured his frightened cousin.

"Look what Ryoma did to me Nanako-chan! What woman will want me now" shouted Nanjiroh miserably, tearing up slightly over the thought.

"SHUT UP!" shouted the younger Echizen incredulously. He turned to Nanako and sighed exasperated and annoyed that this situation was no longer contained. "I'll explain…" Ryoma quickly explained the situation to his cousin as he dad (mock) cried in the corner about beautiful women and his 'size'.

"Inui-san will find a cure, right?"

"Eventually. In the meantime," he looked at his dad in annoyance and slight disgust as Nanjiroh was busy slamming his fists and feet angrily on the wooden floor. "Oyaji." His dad stopped in mid tantrum to turn to his son. "Stay inside."

"Hmmm" Nanjiroh cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "I should go walk outside right now-"

"NO!" Ryoma leaped out of seat in alarm. "No. I'll do anything."

"Oh really…" said Nanjiroh grinning at his son.

-Temple Court Yard-

"Oi, Echizen. What happened…?" Momo asked as he saw Ryoma walking up the stairs. His kouhai's face was hidden in the shadow of his cap which Ryoma had intentionally pulled down.

"I have to leave for awhile…"

"Huh? Where?" asked Oishi listening in.

Ryoma averted his eyes and blushed slightly. "It's a… family emergency thing…you stay here and help Fuji-senpai, Eiji-senpai and Kawamura-senpai. I'll be back soon…" The Regulars watched Ryoma with confused expressions walk back down the stone steps as he pulled his hat down further.

"Well," said Inui once the freshman had disappeared from sight, "we should begin the next match. Oishi. Momo!" Both Regulars nodded obediently and stepped out onto the court. Tezuka sat down and tangled his hands in his tawny hair, tired and frustrated. He turned to gaze at Fuji who was busy scratching Eiji's ears causing him to purr. _Fuji… You can't stay like this forever. As your friend and captain I cannot allow you to stay in this form. I made it my goal to discover your true self, how can I like this…_

Fuji still working on Eiji's ears looked over at his friend and frowned. _Tezuka_…

"Inui!" Tezuka stood up abruptly and turned to Inui who was busy blending something bright pink while Kaidoh had pointedly turned away, too disgusted to watch. "How close are you getting to a cure?" Inui pushed up his glasses.

"Hard to say. I may never find. Although I have gotten some data from this. The Regulars are always evolving."

_Evolving_… The stoic buchou thought to himself. Tezuka felt a pull at his pant leg and looked to find Fuji, frowning. "Fuji."

"Tezuka," Fuji smiled, "my friend. Inui will find it soon enough." Tezuka knelt down to Fuji's eye level. Despite Fuji's size, Tezuka could still see it was the same person. His mysterious friend… Tezuka stood up abruptly. "Momo! Oishi! Stop the match!" Oishi and Momo both stopped with rackets raised.

"Tezuka…" Oishi said slightly confused. "What's wrong?" Tezuka went over to his bag and pulled out his racket, then Fuji's.

"Fuji!" Tezuka knelt down on the ground, at a height that would make it convenient for Fuji to climb on his back. "Come, before I change my mind."

The Regulars were in shock at this disturbingly uncharacteristic thing for Tezuka to do and say. Momo and Eiji couldn't even laugh, because their buchou was so dead pan serious. Even Fuji hesitated before smiling and saying, "This is very unlike you Tezuka."

"Fuji…" Tezuka murmured indicating he was close to reconsidering. Fuji quickly ran over, and gently climbed onto Tezuka's back, his petite hands clinging onto his shoulders and legs wrapped around his captains upper torso.

Eiji finally found his voice, "Oi nyaaa," he whispered elbowing Momo, "Buchou and the tensai, hehe, aren't they cute?" Eiji and Momo looked at the two prodigies' as they walked over to the court, and both had to use everything in them to keep from laughing out loud. Meanwhile Inui had his notebook out and was hastily scribbling this unexpected information down.

"…Tezuka seems to have a compassionate side… Very unlike him. Possibly only reveals it during times of desperation… iie, data."

"Tezuka. What are you doing?! He can't play like that!" Oishi shouted with a scared expression on his face, suddenly remembering where Tezuka was taking Fuji.

"Yeah," Eiji yelled in agreement as he bounded over to the sidelines on all fours. "Fujiko-chan is too small."

"Yeah buchou. I mean a 14 year old Fuji is one thing, but a 5 year old…" Momo started.

Tezuka gave them a stern look which silenced all complaints. He knelt down again and allowed for his friend to climb down then handed him his racket. He looked down at Fuji who had revealed his turquoise eyes, which were excited and challenging. "I've been waiting for this Tezuka. I just didn't imagine it like this."

"I know Fuji. But today, I'm going to force you to reveal your true self. I'll make you evolve." Tezuka and Fuji turned and walked to their designated sides of the court.

"One set match," Oishi began nervously as the other Regulars wide eyed, waited in anticipation for the match to begin, "Tezuka versus Fuji. Tezuka to serve." Tezuka dribbled the ball about three times before catching it in his hand.

_Tezuka_, Fuji thought, excitement pulsing through his body, his nerves on fire, _I've been waiting for this_… Tezuka threw the ball up, brought his racket back…. _this thrill_… and hit it with full force into Fuji's court.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am sooo sorry for the long wait! My friend whose writing it with me didn't send me the chapter until today. I had gotten her obsessed, I mean into, another show called One Piece, so she never typed it up. Anyway this is the las chapter and it's pretty long, so I hope it makes up for the long delay.

In other news, the Perfect Pair story we're working on is coming along. There's possibly going to be major revision, depending on how we want the story to go but we have the basic outline and chapter 1 written, not typed. Hopefully it will be done soon, so look for it! :)

"talking" _thoughts and flashback_

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

-Meanwhile with Ryoma-

Ryoma was sprinting down the street running towards the nearest magazine stand.

Flashback:

"_If I'm going to stay in this house I want compensation!" Nanjiroh yelled with a smirk on his face which rivaled Ryoma's. "Brat, go get me my magazines!"_

"_Whattt?!"_

"_Here's a list and don't be late! Or I may accidentally wander outside…."_

End Flashback

"Damn oyaji!"

Ryoma finally found the magazine stand his dad was referring to and quickly felt his face heating up as his eye caught the dirty magazines displaying barely clothed women. Ryoma cursed under his breath and quickly grabbed a random magazine with a female on it and dropped it on the counter.

The owner, who was busy reading a dirty magazine himself, looked up and stared at the young boy.

Ryoma noticing the smirk creeping up on the perverted owners face and blushed furiously, tilting the brim of his cap. "It's not for me," Ryoma stated almost defensively.

"Oh I see," the owner said while stifling a chuckle, "It's for your 'little friend'…." The owners eyes dart to a certain area… which Ryoma quickly notices.

"NO!" Ryoma shouted, glaring daggers at the perverted man before grabbing the bag of magazines and sprinting down the street hoping to kami-sama he doesn't run into anybody he knows. _Damn you oyaji…._

-Back at Temple Court-

"1-0 Tezuka!" Oishi announced.

Fuji was breathing heavily. It was difficult keeping up with buchou's fast serves in his small body.

"Fuji! Your serve!"

Fuji began dribbling the ball. Despite his small size he would not let Tezuka win so easily. He spun the ball and hit it underhand.

"Nyaaa Disappearing serve!" Eiji shouted with his tail swinging wildly in excitement.

"Oi! Fuji-senpai is still amazing even though he's Echizen's size." Momo said.

"Fsshhuuuu baka. Are you disrespecting your senpai?"

"Ehhh mamushi! Are you trying to start something?!"

"Don't call me that!"

"ARGHHH"

"OI!" shouted Oishi from the sidelines of the court. "Stop arguing and pay attention! Ah, 4-2 Tezuka."

Fuji looked at the ball that had gotten past him then glared at Tezuka, cerulean eyes opened. The stoic captain returned the intense stare.

"Regardless of your size, you're still the same. Exactly what I expected of you, Fuji." Stated Tezuka.

Fuji smiled, "Of course."

"Ohhh! Fujiko-chan is still going at it!" shouted Eiji as he glomped Momo. "Oi, Inui what are you doing?"

Inui was standing several feet away viciously scribbling in his infamous green notebook.

"Iiee data."

"Ah Inui-senpai. Shouldn't you be working on the antidote?" Momo asked.

"Heh, trust me." Said Inui as a glare bounced off his glasses. Eiji, Momo, Kawamura, and Kaidoh all looked at each other with looks of horror. Like hell they trust Inui!

-Back to Ryoma-

"Oyaji!" Ryoma burst through the door panting hard holding the bag of dirty mag's. "Oyaji! Where are you?" He walked into the living room to find Nanako chasing around a naked Nanjiroh with a pair of children's clothes.

"Uncle! You have to put these on. You're not modest!"

"No! A man should not wear clothes like that! What gorgeous woman will talk to me now!" Nanjiroh sobbed loudly.

"Oyaji damnit!" Both Nanjiroh and Nanako stopped and looked at Ryoma holding the bag up and failing to cover the obvious blush staining his normally calm façade.

"Oh brat!" Nanjrioh grabs the bag and empties the contents in the floor. "Ohhh, you got the good ones. Maybe you're my son after all!"

Ryoma turned stalked out of the room towards the temple, resisting the urge to strangle his perverted father while he had the chance. He climbed the stone staircase to come upon his senpai's watching a match between the two monsters of Seigaku..

Eiji's cat ears twitched as he heard his kouhai's footsteps on the stairs. "Oi, Ochibi has returned!"

All the Regulars not involved in the match looked up.

"Oh Echizen. Where were you ehh? We were worried, very worried." Momo said while holding the freshman in a chokehold.

"That hurts Momo-senpai. What's going on here?"

"Tezuka called Fuji out. The score right now is 4-3 in Tezuka buchou's favor." Said a non-burning Taka-san.

"Fujiko-chan is still Fujiko-chan even though he's small and cute!" said Eiji excitedly as he clung onto Ryoma's waist.

"Haha, I'd probably still lose to him." Momo stated.

"Fsshhuuuu. Obviously idiot. He's taken three games from our captain."

"Mamushi! Do you want to start something!?"

"Shut up! I'd kick your peach ass!"

"Fuji-senpai looks bigger." Ryoma said.

"Whattt!" shouted the Regulars as Taka-san and Eiji were trying to pull apart Momo and Kaidoh.

"Fuji is growing at a rate of 4 cm per minute now." Said Inui still scribbling down data.

"Oi, oi, he's right. Look!"

All the Regulars could see that Fuji was about Ryoma's height now and seemed to be slowly but surely growing.

"Inuuuui! What's happening to Fujiko!?" Eiji asked exitedly.

"Hmmm."

As Tezuka and Fuji continued their rally, it seemed the rate at which he was growing sped up.

"The more Tezuka pushes Fuji, the more his rate of growth increases. I've calculated about 75 percent growth now."

"Score 5-6 Tezuka!"

"Fuji!" shouted Tezuka. Fuji was doubled over in pain. The couple of inches needed to reach his normal height was coming in rapidly.

"Fuji!"

"Fujiko nyaaa!"

"Are you alright Fuji-senpai!"

All the Regulars started to rush to Fuji's side when he stood up and smiled at them. The Regulars stopped and stared in awe. Fuji examined his old body, clearly happy he was back to normal.

"Now Tezuka, let's continue this."

"Right." Tezuka threw the ball up and served it into Fuji's court.

The Regulars eyes followed the intense rally between the tensai and their buchou. Both players were going all out.

"Inui-senpai," The regulars looked down at Ryoma as he spoke, "You planned this didn't you?"

"WHATTTT?!"

"You knew the affects the juice would have and used it to gather data."

"You… You planned this senpai?" stuttered Kaidoh as he slowly backed away from the sinister data collector.

"Nyaaa no way! You can make juice that-"

"Yes. All for the greater good of gathering data."

"INUUUIII!" shouted the Regulars in anger and fear.

"The antidote is for the victim to push themselves to the limit and therefore reveal their true selves. It's perfect for data collection."

"INUIII NYAA!"

"INUUII-SENPAI!"

The Regulars begin chasing Inui around the court yard except for Ryoma who pulled a Ponta out of nowhere and watched.

"I have many infuriating senpai…" said Ryoma to himself as he opened his drink.

"Score 7-6 Tezuka." Declared Oishi as Fuji and Tezuka approached the net and grasped each others hands.

"It's good to have you back, Fuji."

"Saa. It was a great game."

"Oi, oi! What's going on!?" shouted Oishi pointing at the 4 Regulars chasing the sadistic data collector. "Oi, Echizen, what happened?!"

"Inui-senpai intentionally made those juices to get data on Fuji-senpai, Tezuka buchou, and the rest of the team."

"What?!" shouted Oishi in confusion.

"Hmm… Amazing Inui."

Tezuka pushed up his glasses in irritation. "Everyone! Stop!"

All the Regulars who were currently in a brawl with Inui stopped upon hearing the voice of their captain.

"40 laps around Echizen's house! Then gather back here!"

The Regulars involved with the fight began their laps as Tezuka sat on bench and rubbed his temples. _This team…_

"Saa, this was a fun day. Ne, Tezuka?"

"20 laps."

"But I just turned back to normal…"

"30."

"Echizen's clothes ripped when I changed back." Said Fuji pointing to the torn shirt and pants, threatening to come off, "You don't want me running half naked do you…?"

"50 laps! Then change."

"Okay."

- - -

"Alright Inui. How do we cure Kikumaru and Kawamura?" asked Tezuka when all the Regulars finished their laps, including Fuji who is now in his own clothes.

"Ahh well. We just make them play matches and they should revert back."

"Kikumaru and Oishi versus Momoshiro and Kawamura. On the court now!"

"Hai!"

"Inui, 200 laps everyday for a week."

"Hai…"

Ryoma sighed and gazed at his teammates in the middle of the match. He could hear Taka-san yelling "BURNING!" and could see Eiji's cat like features slowly disappearing.

"Mada Mada Dane."

-Practice on Monday-

After the Regulars had gone home (Eiji still bounding on all fours, it was a mystery as to whether the affects of the drink hadn't worn off or he was pretending), Ryoma had gone inside his house to find his dad back to normal.

"Ryoma-san, Uncle is back!"

Ryoma smiled. "I guess the filthy magazines awakened the ehh 'adult'… inside him…"

The rest of the weekend had been peaceful. Tezuka had given the Regulars free time due to Friday's crazy events. It was believed that Tezuka needed two days to recover his mental sanity which had been thoroughly shaken.

"Mada Mada Dane." Mumbled Ryoma. He was sitting against the fence during practice Monday afternoon, waiting for his turn in a practice match while engrossed in a tennis magazine.

On the court in front of him was a match between Oishi and Kikumaru versus Momo and Kaidoh.

"Nyaaa. I wish I was still part cat. I was so much more acrobatic." said Eiji disappointedly as he returned the ball.

"Eiji…" Oishi tryied to calm is saddened partner.

"And my TAIL! I loved my tail! Inui!" Eiji called over to Inui who was on his 91st lap of the 200 Tezuka was making him run, "I want my tail back!"

"Eiji…" Oishi said again, trying to subdue his hyper teammate who pretending to chase his tail.

By the fence, Tezuka and Fuji were standing side by side watching practice.

"Friday sure was fun. Ne, Tezuka?"

"No."

"I wish someone had taken a picture of you giving me a piggy back ride…" noted Fuji giving Tezuka a sadistically amused grin. Tezuka suddenly felt very cold and yelled at Inui to increase his pace.

"Oi Eiji!" Oishi yelled for him to get the ball.

Eiji dived to the side and lobbed the ball into the air. Momo jumped up and dunk smashed it into the Golden Pair's court.

"Don…! Echizen! Watch it!"

The ball bounced off the court and was heading right towards Ryoma. The ball hit the magazine he was reading right out of his hands and flew several feet away.

"Oi, gomen Echizen."

Momo ran over to pick up the fallen magazine, but as he picked it up off the ground he noticed another magazine had been lying underneath.

"What's this…?"

"Ah, wait Momo-senpai!" shouted Ryoma alarmed.

Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, and Oishi gathered around the magazine on the ground.

"Echizen…"

"Oh my…."

"AHH!" Eiji points at the freshman, "Ochibi, you pervert!"

The magazine that Ryoma had been reading behind the tennis one was one of Nanjiroh's dirty magazine's.

"Saa, Echizen. I didn't know you were at that age." Fuji said while whipping out a camera and expertly taking pictures to document the scene. Surely it would become blackmail in the near future.

"Echizen enjoys pleasuring himself with dirty magazines." Mumbled Inui from the behind the fence, scribbling this startling information in his green notebook.

"Fsshhuuuu. Moron, that's embarrassing." Kaidoh said blushing.

"Oi, Echizen you dirty boy!" teased Momo who had Ryoma in a choke hold.

"Ahh, it's not like that Momo-senpai!"

"Nyaa, no, I think it's exactly like that!" said Eiji with an evil grin as he and Fuji flipped through the magazine.

"Everyone!" shouted Tezuka angrily as he walked towards the group. "Why aren't you practicing?"

He looked at the magazine in Eiji and Fuji's hands, then looked at Echizen.

"How many?" Eiji whispered to Oishi snickering.

"At least 50."

"Regulars 50 laps. Except Echizen who will join Inui today."

The Regulars roared with laughter as they ran to complete their laps. Ryoma blushed furiously and tilted his cap down, trying to ignore Eiji and Momo's taunts. Ryuzaki-sensei who had been watching from the sidelines sighed; "I guess he is just like his father."

Tezuka, checking to see that the Regulars were preoccupied with their laps, pocketed the magazine and walked away with only the faintest of pink in his cheeks.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu… closet pervert," Mumbled Inui, "Did you get that Fuji?"

"Saa." The sadistic tensai said with a wide smile on his face as he put the camera down.


End file.
